Besides Blood
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Todos sabiam que a guerra estava acontecendo e que várias pessoas morriam cada vez mais todos os dias, mas a verdade é que ninguém nunca pensou que isso poderia acontecer consigo ou com sua família... Todos se imaginavam inatingíveis. Afinal, eram jovens, e jovens têm a mania de se acharem imortais.
Marlene não tinha ideia de quantos copos de Whisky já tinha virado.

Aniversário de morte era uma droga, principalmente quando era do seu irmão.

Nos anos anteriores, ela sempre teve o apoio de Lily, James, Sirius e Remus. Mas agora ela não tinha a mais ninguém. Estava sozinha.

 _— Eu sinto muito, senhorita McKinnon._

O olhar de pena que McGonagall lhe lançou ainda estava fresco em sua memória.

 _Ela corria pelos corredores do colégio, esperando que isso lhe trouxesse um pouco mais de paz, um pouco mais de liberdade, mas nada lhe traria isso, nem uma volta com sua vassoura iria lhe ajudar._

A castanha soltou uma risada seca, virando o copo raso em sua mão. Apenas aquela bebida conseguia lhe fazer esquecer de seus problemas.

 _— Lene! Abre a porta!_

 _Os gritos da amiga eram abafados pelo som de objetos sendo quebrados. Uma fúria gelada corria pelas veias da McKinnon. Ela queria vingança contra aqueles que mataram o seu irmão. Não importava quanto tempo ela tivesse que esperar para isso..._

O garçom parecia temeroso em servir mais da garrafa, mas era só os olhos de Marlene lacrimejarem, e ela lembrar-lhe de sua história, que ele não hesitava.

Sempre odiou que sentissem pena dela, mas era útil, às vezes.

 _Sirius evitava olhar para ela e, quando fazia, era de soslaio, com medo que ela explodisse a qualquer momento._

O rádio começou a tocar uma música muggle, desconhecida por ela.

 **I write this song in memory of**

 **The wayward smile**

 **The boy we won't forget**

 **The soul you took away from us**

 **The river flows**

 **The tears that we wept**

Deixou escapar outra risada seca, antes de virar o copo mais uma vez.

Só podia ser alguma piada do destino...

 _— Já chega, Marls! — James gritou, pegando o porta-retratos da mão dela._

 _— Você não tem o direito... — ela levantou-se do sofá, furiosa — Devolva!_

 _— Você não pode deixar de viver a sua vida por causa disso._

 _— Você não entende! Não foi o seu irmão quem morreu!_

 _Ela paralisou, percebendo a intensidade das palavras que disse. Começou a tremer e James, prevendo o que aconteceria, abraçou-a, enquanto ela começava a chorar._

 **The cheeky smiles**

 **Of jokes and laughs**

 **The memories of times**

 **We crossed the line**

 **The stepping stones**

 **Across my mind**

 **Washed away**

 **We all now feel so blind**

Um soluço escapou de seu pescoço, e ela largou o copo em cima do balcão, levando as costas da mão para perto de seu rosto. Sentiu o olhar do garçom, mas ignorou.

 _— Eu nunca vou te abandonar — ele prometeu, passando a mão pelas costas dela, em um consolo._

 _— Você não pode prometer isso, Jimmy — ela soluçou._

 _— É claro que posso! Sou invencível._

 _Ele deu um sorriso convencido, que a fez rir tristemente._

Seus olhos permaneciam fixos para a frente, como se ela estivesse sob a maldição Imperius. Antes que o garçom insistente viesse falar com ela, colocou a mão no bolso, pegando o dinheiro e jogando em cima do balcão, levantando-se com rapidez e saindo do bar.

Andou pelas ruas, completamente imune à imagem das crianças fantasiadas, correndo de um lado para o outro por doces. Ela estremeceu, mas não de frio, ao ver o cemitério de longe. Respirou fundo, ela precisava ir até lá.

— Hey! — ela gaguejou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do túmulo de seus melhores amigos — Faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que eu vim.

Ela engoliu em seco, olhando ao redor, como se esperasse que alguém a tirasse de lá, lhe confortasse. Mas Sirius estava em Azkaban, e Remus tinha desaparecido. Ninguém poderia lhe ajudar naquele momento, ela estava só.

— Lembra da promessa que você fez? — ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem — De que nunca me abandonaria. Você não cumpriu... Você fez como Ian. Os meus dois irmãos...

Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter mais um soluço.

Olhando para cima, viu que já estava amanhecendo.

— Preciso ir... Tem duas pequenas que dependem de mim — ela sussurrou, esticando a mão e apoiando-a na sepultura.

Depois do que pareceu um século, ela suspirou, e levantou-se.

O estrondo da aparatação foi o único indício que a bruxa esteve por ali.


End file.
